Futuresight
by Lady Rita
Summary: It's about twin sisters who are also oracles. They meet some INTERESTING people at school, and Elloa feels her heart beat faster for the first time because of one of them. Now, she may have to make a difficult decision. Find out what secrets her mother and the rest of the town have been hiding from her? Or stay blissfully unaware of the coming danger from her past.


I rolled my eyes for about the fifth time at dinner. Mom was gushing once again about my sister's accomplishments. Nylvia my twin could do just about anything. She was smart, gorgeous, and captain of the cheerleader squad. Don't get me wrong I love my twin and I mean I'm pretty too and smart. We are identical twins after all. It's just that Nylvia was the better of us two, according to well everybody. Even her powers were top notch. Yeah we're a family of Oracles. We can't see everything in the present and future. That's not how the whole seeing thing works. Sometimes we can go days or weeks without getting a vision. When Nylvia sees something though it's always spectacular. Her visions are the most precise and she can always prevent some sort of disaster before it happens. Unlike my visions which were not as accurate and usually gave me headaches. My power was nothing compared to hers. She was always better at everything since we were little. I could get a B on a test, and she would get an A. Despite how different our abilities were, Nylvia never made fun of me or made me feel bad about them. She was surely an angel and no one could hate her, even me. "Isn't that great Ellie?" "Huh?" I was brought out of my thoughts by my sister. Mom frowned at me. "Honestly Elloa weren't you listening at all?" I made what I hope was an apologetic face. It must have worked because she sighed and repeated what Nylvia had said. "Your sister said she's going to be in the parade! Isn't that wonderful?" "That's great Nellie really. Sorry for spacing out." My emerald eyes locked with hers, her smile brightening. "It's okay Ellie you probably are thinking about the history test tomorrow. I understand I'm gonna go study my brains out too." "Okay then mom we're going to go study." I announced as we stood up. "Alright then I won't keep you two. Study hard!" She called up the stairs after us. "We will!" We hollered back in unison. Once we had returned to our room, Nellie's phone chimed. She checked it and squealed. "Ooh, Petie just texted me!" "Petie was Peter, my sis's current boyfriend. Being the most pretty and popular girl in school had its perks. Every guy wanted to date the head cheerleader and best Oracle in town. I still had a few dates now and then, but not like Nylvia. Maybe it was because of how we dressed and acted. Nylvia was the angel with a million dollar smile and a heart of gold. She also dressed in a lot of bright colors like pink and white. While I on the other hand preferred dark colors such as red and black. I was not a mean person but I wasn't above kicking the butt of some girl or guy if they pissed me off. I also didn't do much grooming like my sister. While she painted her nails and conditioned her skin and hair, I only brushed my hair and washed my face enough to keep the zits away. I guessed most guys were intimidated by me since they knew I would snap them in half if they touched my sister. She had dated a few perverts who got a bit too touchy feely with her. They had been sent away with a few bruises and bloody noses. After that, I kind of became her unofficial protector. Not that I cared what guys thought about me. If they were afraid of me, that worked for me. Nellie and I studied in between Peter texting and her texting back. At one point Sapphire and Amethyst our cats came into the room. Sapphire was my cat, and Amethyst was Nellie's. Sapphire was a pure black cat with strange dark blue eyes. While Amethyst was completely white with hazel eyes that looked pink at times. That was the reason Nell named her Amethyst. Like the two of us the cats were sisters. Sapphire settled on top of my history book and I moved her into my lap. She mewled in protest until I pet her and scratched her ears. Then she calmed down and purred happily. "Is he going to text you all night?" I asked as Nylvia's phone went off yet again. "It's just because he misses me." She explained like it was normal. "You'd understand if you had a boyfriend. Why don't you have one anyways? Isn't there a guy you like?" "No thanks Nellie. I don't want a boyfriend, that's why I don't have one. Besides if I got a boyfriend who would protect you from scumbags?" "I could handle myself. Anyways there must be somebody you're interested in. Ooh what about Blake from Geometry? He's cute, and I'm pretty sure he likes you. I've seen him checking you out in class." She waggled her eyebrows and I smiled and pushed a pillow in her face. "No way Nell. He's not my type and I told you I don't want a boyfriend." Nellie muttered a protest from beneath the pillow and shoved it away. "Okay so maybe not Blake then. Ooh what about Todd from Art? I think you two would be a good match! What do you think?" "I think I'm going to bed now." I answered changing into my pajamas. "No we have to figure this out! Ellie I won't give up! I'm going to set you up with the perfect guy!" She declared as she also changed. "I'd rather you don't." I groaned as we brushed our teeth. "Why not, you can't spend your entire high school life single! This is like our time to shine and live life to its fullest! I want you to be happy too!" "Is that what this is about? Nellie I'm perfectly happy the way I am. You don't have to do some crazy matchmaking to set me up with someone. I'm fine." Nellie seemed torn between believing me and continuing with her plans. "You're sure?" She finally asked biting her lip. "Yes." I answered poking her nose. She giggled and smiled. "Okay Ellie I promise not to set you up with anyone." "Thank you." I sighed in relief. At least now I wouldn't have to worry about my sister setting me up on a blind date. The next day we were in class, and I was chatting with my best friend Kaitlyn. "So have you heard about our mysterious new transfer student?" She asked her blue eyes glinting. "A transfer student? No nobody told me." Katie flipped her blonde hair out of her face and giggled. "I heard he's a real hottie. Oh and he's from England. His accent must be sexy as hell!" "Oh no I know that look. Katie you can't be serious. You haven't even met the guy!" "So what I know he's hot and from England. What more do I need to know?" She shrugged and I sighed giving up for the moment. Katie was kind of crazy when it came to guys. She was the sleep with first and ask questions later type of girl. Okay maybe sleep with wasn't entirely accurate. She didn't go around sleeping with guys, she just went after the ones she wanted with a vengeance. I seriously pitied the new transfer student for being caught in her gaze. Mrs. Newark entered the classroom and most students quieted down. The rest quieted when she shushed them. "Good morning class. Now as you probably all know we have a new transfer student joining us from England. Would you like to come in and introduce yourself?" She spoke to a figure in the doorway. He moved into the light and the girls excluding me squealed. I on the other hand was speechless. The guy was tall and definitely built. His black muscle shirt only defined what I imagined would be a six pack underneath. His hair was brown, though darker than mine and Nellie's. It was brushed to the side, giving it that windswept look. His eyes were surprisingly not brown to match his hair but a deep blue instead. They seemed to sweep over everyone in the room and I suddenly was very conscious of my unkempt hair and plain face. When he spoke it sent a pleasant shiver up my spine. "Good morning. My name is Roman Barkett. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." With a jolt I realized I was staring at a guy I hardly even knew. Luckily Katie was too busy drooling herself to notice. Okay I was just going to avoid him and things would be fine. "Roman you can take the seat next to Ellie over there." Mrs. Newark's voice foiled my plans as she pointed me out. Roman just headed over towards me and that's when I felt it. His aura was dark and right then I knew what he was. Yeah Oracles could also feel auras of people and other creatures. Roman's aura was unmistakable. He was a vampire." I tensed slightly as he sat in the seat next to me. I saw Katie giving me an envious look out of the corner of my eye. If she only knew what he really was, she wouldn't be so jealous I bet. Hopefully Roman was the strong silent type. As it was, I had to drag him somewhere private now and persuade him to tell me what he was doing in my town. Even though I may not be top notch in the powers department, I was stronger than probably anyone in the school. The class flew by and luckily Roman kept to himself. As I suspected, after class he headed away from the throng of students into the auditorium. I followed him, glad that the room was empty except for him and me. He stood in front of the stage, digging in his bag for something. "What are you doing here?" I asked aloud hoping to startle him. If he'd been surprised he didn't show it. Roman turned to face me, and I crossed my arms and glared hoping I looked intimidating. "What are you talking about? Isn't this a free country love?" He tried to play off my question as a joke. "For most people yes. Your kind however tend to be excluded from that liberty." I emphasized the people and your kind part enough hoping he'd get the hint. He continued to stare at me questioningly though. "You're really gonna play dumb? Alright fine then, let's cut to the chase. Why is a vampire like you here in this school? Are you thinking of feeding on the kids here? Because if so, I'm going to have to stop you." "How do you know I'm a vampire?" He replied still calm but his stance was tense. "Right since you're new in town you don't know. I'm what you call an Oracle, I see the future. We can tell what people are by their auras if you get close enough." "I see, so you're no ordinary human then. I don't plan to feed on your classmates if you're worried. I'm on a mission of my own. By the way how would you stop me? Are you gonna stab me with a pencil? I'd love to see you try." "Believe me I'm stronger than I look. I can kick the ass of every guy in school. Most guys are scared of me." Roman raised an eyebrow at me amused. "Is that so? Well I'm afraid that you don't scare me love. If I wanted to I could have you at my mercy in seconds. I've heard Oracles blood tastes delicious." He gave me a saucy smirk and I knew he was baiting me. My face burned with embarrassment and my blood boiled. I had never been good at keeping my temper under control. Without thinking I rushed at him and threw a punch. He easily blocked it, and my kick. I sent blow after blow at him and he deflected them all. "For a human, you're not a bad fighter." He commented and I growled. "You won't be so smug when I knock you to the ground!" I proceeded to sweep his legs out from under him. Unfortunately for me, he dodged that and then knocked me to the ground with him on top. I hissed as my shoulders hit the carpeted floor. I tried to reverse our positions but my hands were pinned beside my head and my legs quickly put out of commission. With his other hand he forced my head to the side, exposing my neck. I stiffened as I felt fangs graze my neck. "I could feed from you right now and you wouldn't be able to stop me. Want to feel what a vampire bite is like? It's actually pretty pleasurable you know." "Does that crap work with all your victims or just the stupid ones?" I retorted trying to keep calm. "I'll bet you use that line on all the guys. Is that why you can't get a date?" "Shut up, it's none of your business fang boy! I'm warning you stay away from the students! Especially Kaitlyn and my sister. I may not be strong enough now but I'll keep training until I can stake your ass!" "That sounds like a challenge. As I said before though I'm not here to feed on you or your classmates." He retracted his fangs and stood up, offering me a hand. I slapped it away and got up myself. "So then what are you doing here?" I asked, my anger dissipating. "There's a rogue vamp here in the school. I'm here to stop him." "A vampire that hunts other vampires?" "He's a rogue vampire who is causing trouble for us. Already he's been trying to turn some humans. So far, he hasn't succeeded, but it's only a matter of time. That's why you need to let me do my job. Oh and stay out of my way. I don't have time to be protecting a weak human girl." I tried to retort but the warning bell chose that moment to ring. Roman grabbed his things and headed into the halls without another word. I followed after a minute and was tackled by a blur of pink. "Ellie! Come on we're gonna be late for History! We didn't study hard for nothing!" I saw Roman out of the corner of my eye watching us. Apparently he didn't know we were twins. Both of us stared each other down and Nellie noticed where I was looking. "Ooh that's the new guy Roman! Oh do you like him Ellie?" She squealed grinning and bouncing. I tore my gaze away from Roman with a start. "What! No way, he's a jerk! Besides didn't you promise you wouldn't set me up with anymore guys? You know Roman's actually a vampire right?" Nellie rolled her eyes like that was no big deal. "So what he seems like a nice guy. You should give him a chance." "There's no chance he'd go for a freak like her!" My skin crawled as I heard the venomous voice of Cecilia Roseboro, the richest girl in town. Also, my sworn enemy since middle school. "My sister is not a freak!" Nellie immediately defended me. "Oh really well that's easy for you to say since you're the same." Cecilia was unfortunately pretty attractive like Nylvia. She had blonde hair that was down to her back. It was silky and shiny so you know she spent a lot of time on it. Her skin was perfectly tanned all over and there was not a blemish on her face. Her body had curves in all the right areas, and it was no wonder the guys that didn't go after my sister went after her. "You're just jealous because we're special and a guy may be interested in her!" "Nellie come on just let it go. We'll be late to class if we waste time with them." I dragged her away from Cecilia and her cronies as she smirked in our direction. I had to push down the urge to smack that smirk off her pretty little face. History was stressful on account of our test. Luckily since we studied so much the night before I knew most of the answers. I noted that Roman was in our History class as well. Terrific. I watched him filling in his test. His dark eyes were narrowed in concentration and his lips were set in a thin line. I set my hand on my chin as I continued to watch him. Grudgingly I admitted to myself that he was easy on the eyes. My gaze traveled from his strong jaw down to his chest. I could tell he must be ripped under there. Unwillingly my mind flashed back to the scene in the auditorium when he had me pinned. His clothed chest had touched mine for a few moments when he tried to bite me. I hadn't really paid attention before but now I could remember his warm chest against mine and my heart sped up a little and my cheeks burned. Roman's eyes suddenly looked up and met mine. I quickly looked away and concentrated back on my test hoping he didn't know I'd been staring. After a minute to calm down my eyes peeked up cautiously and met his again. He smirked at me and I looked down my face red. What was happening to me? A guy had never set me off balance like this before. It was like I had swapped bodies with a timid puppy. Why did Roman have to tease me as well? I resolutely ignored my sister's curious glances and concentrated on my test for the rest of the period. Even though I knew he wasn't doing it on purpose, Roman seemed to pop up everywhere I went. I just tried to avoid him for the most part. I also glared at Katie when she tried to say something about my behavior. The glare was enough to shut her up. Finally, school was out and I was by my locker. Nellie had caught a ride with Peter so I was by myself. I grabbed my books and shut the door. Then I nearly jumped out of my skin. Todd Matthews was leaning against the locker next to mine. "Todd? You scared me!" "Hey Ellie, sorry about that." "It's fine, did you need something?" "I just wanted to give you a ride home since its raining and all." "Oh well thanks for the offer. I'm fine though." I answered and walked away. He grabbed my arm and I turned toward him. "Todd." I said as a warning. I had no doubt that I could kick his ass if he tried to do anything. I looked into his eyes hoping to get my message across. I don't know why I never noticed before how beautiful Todd's eyes were. Even though they were brown and didn't seem special. "Come on Ellie I don't want you to walk home in the rain. One ride from a guy won't kill you." "I guess it would be dryer." I mumbled still looking at his eyes. "So what do you say? Want me to give you a ride?" "Yeah." I felt him wrap an arm around my waist, but I didn't move a muscle. Instead I let him pull me closer. Somewhere in the back of my mind a red flag was going up, though I didn't care. "I'm real happy you said yes. Why don't we get going now hm?" "Okay." I answered before I felt someone cover my eyes. "You little idiot do t just agree with whatever he says! He's a vampire so don't look in his eyes! I told you I don't have time to watch over little girls like you!" "A vampire? Roman?" I asked my head seeming to clear from the trance. My eyes were uncovered and Roman yanked me to him. I stumbled a bit, falling against his chest. I could definitely feel how muscled it was now. I glanced up to see him glaring at not me but Todd. "Hey do you mind man? I was only offering to take her home. I wasn't gonna hurt her." "Yes I'm sure you're the perfect gentleman and that's why you compelled her to accept your offer. By the look in your eyes I doubt you were just being courteous." Todd glared right back at him and that's when it hit me. "Todd you're a vampire? Wait a minute, you tried to compel me! Why would you do that?" I demanded walking up to him and dodging Roman's arm to pull me back. "Err well because I wanted you to say yes to my offer. I knew it was wrong to compel you but I was too nervous to ask you out for real." Todd seemed to become sheepish in front of me and I blinked. "Wait ask me out? You mean you were trying to take me home as a reason to ask me on a date?" I heard Roman snort behind me. "I can't imagine why he was so afraid to ask you hell woman." I turned to glare at him. "What did you say you-" "Look I didn't realize you were already taken by another." His eyes glanced to Roman. "I would never try to take your girl man, vampire's honor." My mouth gaped as my eyes widened. "We're not-I mean I'm not-" I gasped out flustered and waving my hands around. Roman seemed even less amused. "She's not my girl, a bit too fiery for my tastes. Not to mention I like girls that show a bit more skin." He seemed to add as an afterthought. I couldn't seem to find words to retort. My face flamed in both anger and humiliation. Instead I gave both guys a look I hoped would disintegrate them to ashes. Todd seemed to flinch but Roman was unphased. I grabbed my bag and shoved the books into it with force. "The two of you can go chug some holy water you sexist bastards!" I screamed before turning and stomping toward the doors. I thought Todd called my name but I didn't even turn around.

Rita: Yay! Okay the first chapter's done! I'm also sorry for anyone that read it before with all that text nonsense apparently it didn't like the font i used in microsoft word.

Anyways now that it's fixed please review and tell me what you think. I'm trying to improve my writing so i need to know what i need to work on. Thanks! ;p


End file.
